


The Get-Well Drabble File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21 drabbles written by different authors to help cheer up a listsib.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Get-Well Drabble File by Many and Varied

**Author's Note:**

> None.
> 
> Compiler's Note: Back in March, Ann put out a call for drabbles for a friend of hers who was sick. Since most the drabbles went to senad, many on sxf will not have seen these yet. So I decided to concat these and post it as I would a tidbits file. Please note that some authors adhered to the 100 word limit....and some didn't. Enjoy!

## The Get-Well Drabble File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: Nobody here owns the guys, more's the pity. And none of us made any money either, even more of a pity. We just broke out the guys so they could have a _little_ fun. 

* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B 

* * *

Introduction 

A good friend and fellow listmember is stuck in the hospital tonight, waiting on test results. She's been really exhausted for a couple of weeks, and is now feeling frustrated because she doesn't even have the energy to read senslash! :( So, I thought one option would be for us to write her some drabbles. Hey, maybe she can concentrate for 100 words at a time. :) 

So, if you want to help out, write up a one-part stand-alone drabble. Remember, a drabble in its purest form is 100 words, no more, no less. Cheerful stuff is probably good, but go where your spirit moves you. 

And if this motivates you to donate blood, that's good too. 

Ann  


* * *

Drabble 1 -- Laura 

Warm sun played over naked skin as Blair stretched beside the tranquil lagoon. He sensed, rather than heard Jim's approach, and smiled as strong fingers trailed lazily through his hair. 

"Blair...." 

"Mmmm... Jim... I've been waiting for you." 

"Did you enjoy your swim?" 

"Very much. This place is so beautiful." Sandburg rolled over and squinted at the sun's brightness, grinning as he heard Jim's sharp intake of breath. 

"Blair... You make me want to ravish every inch of your body." 

"What's stopping you?" 

"You are incorrigible." Jim whispered as he claimed the warm wetness of Blair's mouth for his own. 

* * *

Drabble 2 -- MJ 

A quiet afternoon in the loft. 

Jim sat contemplating his room mate as the young man typed frantically. Studied the way Blair's curls fell away from the back of his neck as he leaned forward over the keyboard. Followed the ripple of muscles across his back as he repositioned the material he was typing from. Scented the spiciness that was his body. Watched the pursing of lips and the quick lick of tongue. Rumbled deep in his chest. Rose and all panther, padded across the room to stand over him. Brushed a hand down his back and up again until blue eyes looked up and Blair froze, lost in the panther's eyes. 

* * *

Drabble 3 -- Michelle 

After three years, it was about to happen. Blair watched inexorably as Jim peeled off his jeans, leaving only those delicious black boxers between him and heaven. With a smile, Jim pushed the soft material down and allowed his guide the first glimpse of his naked body. 

"That's it?" Blair gasped, "After three years of being shot at and kidnapped... _that's_ it?" the young man viewed the unimpressive sight, "I _died_ and came back for that?" 

Jim glanced down and sighed sadly, "But, Chief. No one's perfect." 

"Say, do you have Rafe's home phone number, by any chance?" Blair enquired. 

* * *

Drabble 4 -- Bast  <taking up where Michelle left off>

"Rafe?" Jim said, his erection deflating at Blair's words. 

"Well, you really don't expect - " Blair laughed, gesturing towards his Sentinel. 

"As a matter of fact, size queen, I _do_." Jim said, crossing his arms. "Come on, stud, let's see what you've got." 

Blair began to strip. As his partner's ice blue eyes ran over him lasciviously, he smiled until Jim took one look at him and laughed. 

"And you should talk!" Jim grinned, covering his Guide's body with his own. 

"Well, at least mine isn't unused," Blair grumbled. 

"Rafe's never had any complaints about mine, hotshot," Jim grinned at the look on his Guide's face. 

* * *

Drabble 5 -- Deb 

"How ya holding up, Chief?" 

"Great, man. It's just a formality. You know how overzealous these docs get. I know, they're just being careful because of the malpractice epidemic. But I wish they could somehow do the tests without making you wait forever for the results." 

"Okay, next time you get symptoms so frightening they drive Mr. Holistic to the doctor, I'll just give you a little love tap on that thick skull of yours and have them do all the tests before you wake up." 

"You'd do that for me? Aww, man. It must be true love after all!" 

* * *

Drabble 6 -- Sherry 

Shell-Shocked 

He falls silent. His gaze at the Temple of Light is unseeing. Or maybe he's seeing too much. He hasn't spoken yet of what he remembers of his visions -- they're upsetting him more than just a little. Minute shivers pass through his body, despite the warm air and that blanket around him. 

I sink to the ground. All of the sudden I'm _so_ weary. I'd love to curl up in a bed somewhere and just pass all that's happened off as a bad dream. 

I died. 

And was reborn. 

He would not let me go. 

We're connected. 

Merged. 

One. 

Wow. 

* * *

Drabble 7 -- Marmoset  <in the Watchman Universe>

Hi, Listsib: 

Panther and I wanted to let you know that you're in our thoughts. 

Do they let you watch The Watchman in your hospital room? Some really cool re-runs from the first season are coming up. [Hint: Jake in chains!] 

Panther's looking over my shoulder and just _drooling_ at the thought. [I don't mind the drool; technically that means that there will be enough spit available pretty soon when we need it... ;)] 

Panther says we have to get off now. Claims it's because we've reached the word limit. But there's something about the way he says 'get off now' that makes me suspicious... 

Best wishes, 

Wolf [and Panther] 

* * *

Drabble 8 -- saraid 

Startled, the grad student hissed in disbelief when his randy partner grabbed his arm and pulled him sideways into what appeared to be an empty patient room. 

" _Jim_! What are you doing?! This is a hospital!" 

Dropping to his knees and using his hands to simultaneously unfasten Blair's jeans and push his lover back against the closed door, Jim answered in a mumble. 

"You're too hot to resist, Chief." 

Then he sucked Blair's eager cock into his hot, wet mouth. 

Sagging against the door, Blair thought he saw movement from the bed on the other side of the darkened room... 

* * *

Drabble 9 -- Deana 

"Ow!" 

"Chief, what did you do?" 

"Oh, man, I just smashed my knee against the side of the coffee table again. And this time, I did it but good." 

"Here, let me see. Jesus! I can smell blood. Yep. You ripped right through those old jeans. Take them off and let me clean that gash out." 

"Uh ..." 

"Come on, chief, drop 'em." 

"Well, OK. The Band-Aids are on the top shelf in the medicine cabinet." 

"Got them." 

Rip. Tear. Kiss. Lick. Kiss. Lick. Kiss. Slurp. 

"Jim ... what are you doing?" 

"Kissing the 'boo-boo' to make it better. And I have to hurry. It's already swollen up at least five times its normal size." 

"Uh, big guy ... that's not my knee." 

* * *

Drabble 10 -- Anna 

It had seemed perfectly innocent when he'd suggested it. Blair was hurt, his shoulder knocked out of commission by another crazed criminal aiming for Jim Ellison. Now his hair was dirty, and Jim owed him. So he'd offered to wash it. A practical solution. 

But somehow innocence and practicality couldn't quite explain what he was doing kneeling by the tub, cupping Blair's head in his hands, working the shampoo languidly through the wild curls, while Blair splashed happily, little murmurs of pleasure escaping him. Or how his hands felt like they were made of tenderness as he rinsed away the suds, carefully keeping the shampoo out of his partner's eyes. Or the way Blair opened those eyes and blinked up at him, his face filled with a knowledge that was the very opposite of innocence. 

Or how terribly glad he suddenly felt to realize that innocence and practicality were very far down on his current list of important virtues. 

* * *

Drabble 11 -- Maeg 

"Blair, close your eyes. I brought you to the roof for a reason. Be quiet for a minute, willya? I know you've had a really bad day. First the gallon of milk all over the floor, and then the lost notes, and then you were late, and it starts to rain, and you forgot your jacket, and probably a million other things that I'm forgetting...." 

Jim searched his guide's face for rebellion but found only resignation. Attractive, pouty resignation that should have inspired annoyance, not the unholy thrill that suddenly raced through him. Jim forced himself to concentrate on his other task. 

"In a minute, Blair," he said, more to himself as sentinel-spiked sight searched the clouds. "OK, open your eyes now." 

The blue glower changed to delight as Blair took the bleak skyline. "Snow!" he said gleefully. "That's so cool! Did -- did you know it was going to change to snow?" 

" _You're_ training _me_ , remember? Don't dissect this to death. Just enjoy it. Can you do that, professor?" 

Blair laughed and the sound made Jim giddily happy. Maybe someday, Blair, I'll get up enough nerve to tell you how I really feel. Jim watched Blair smile at the fat flakes drifting out of the darkening sky around them. 

Or maybe he already knows. 

* * *

Drabble 12 -- Ann 

Blair and Jim walked down the hallway, not entirely sure they were going the right way. For all the hospital time they had spent here, they'd never been in the "D" wing -- apparently because it was in Oregon! 

On the way upstairs, they took the moment of privacy to neck a bit, Blair knowing how stressed Jim got around hospitals. One more after-effect of Alex's visit. 

Lightening the mood, Blair filled Jim in on his earlier phone conversation. "They say she's anemic, but hell, they took ten vials of blood for tests! I told her, 'I'm not a doctor yet, but even I think I know why you're anemic!'." 

* * *

Drabble 13 -- allison 

The scent wafted down to Jim. Pasta? Blair? Still up? 

Unlocking the door he stepped into a loft lit by the flickering tv, Blair on the couch, eating from a plate held in one hand. 

Spaghetti Carbonara. 

Eyes tracked fork, laden with pasta, to luscious lips, glistening with remnants of cheese, cream & oil....that mouth, opening, accepting the ambrosia......a bit of sauce trailing, slowly down.....Jim, quickly reaching out a finger, catching the drabble, then to _his_ mouth.... 

"Jim?" 

"Can't identify all the ingredients...." 

Head lowering, fastening on surprised lips..... 

"Mmmmm, Blair  & Carbonara, unbeatable." 

"Dive right in." 

He did. 

* * *

Drabble 14 -- Chasca 

When Blair bounded into the loft, Jim looked up from his chair, sniffed once, and rose. He crossed the room swiftly and gathered his surprised guide into his arms. 

"You smell.... wonderful," Jim whispered. 

"And you have a really goofy look on your face," Blair whispered back. 

Jim burrowed his head into Blair's shoulder and hair and inhaled deeply. Then, and he just couldn't help himself, he slowly began to lick Blair's neck and face with long strokes of his tongue. 

"Uh, Jim, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that a minute ago I was feeding the neighbor's cats and wanted to give them a treat and spilled the catnip, now would it?" 

Jim just breathed deeply, held on tight, and purred. 

* * *

Drabble 15 & 16 -- Livia 

What He Wants 

Jim: 

He likes it, up there on the plateau. Calls it zen, satori, nirvana-- says it in English, too. "Mind-blowing, fantastic, Jim, incredible." 

And it's always great. It's certainly satisfying. Libido and ego, all taken care of. But still, somehow... Well, if it was _really_ all that, he wouldn't be able to make a speech afterwards, would he? 

But I'm not worried. See, I'm working on it. Learning just how to get him, everything he likes. (I'm a quick study. Always have been.) I'm getting better at pushing his buttons. 

One of these nights, I'm going to blow his fucking mind. 

* * *

Blair: 

Yeah-- I _love_ it up there. (And wouldn't Naomi be proud if she knew how often I've been Zen, lately?) Man, there aren't _words_ to tell Jim how much I love it. I try anyway, y'know-- making sure I've still got brain cells. 

Sometimes I get the weirdest feeling-- like he doesn't believe me. Like he still thinks he could do better. Screw that-- it'll never happen. 

I'm not worried, really. I just keep telling him. Every time. See, I don't think about anybody else-- I don't want anybody else. 

One of these nights, he'll understand that this is forever. 

* * *

Drabble 17 -- Sue 

Dying should make you think about the Big Things. Not me. I gotta come back fixated on Jim's hands. 

When I meditate, they're all I see. He's built his body but his hands are slim. Young-looking. Warm. A healer's hands, not a warrior's. 

I feel the palms molding my jaw, fingertips pressed on my brow - hell I can even feel his finger catching in my earring. Touching my head. I almost remember him doing that, healing me. 

That's another thing. He's _always_ touching my head now - chin, face, neck. Like his hands are trying to tell me something. 

* * *

Drabble 18 -- Tex 

"Oh, that's awful!" 

Jim looked up from his morning paper at his Guide, who was frowning at his computer. "What's awful, Chief? Was the patron saint of anthropology decannonized?" 

Blair sighed. "No. The friend of our Watchman listmom is sick and she wants some funny drabbles to cheer her up." 

"So, write her one." 

Blair grinned and set to work. A few minutes later he pushed the laptop over to Jim. "What do you think?" 

Jim took a drink of coffee and leaned over to read it. The coffee came flying out his mouth as he read what his shameless lover had written. " <choke> You can't send something this graphic to a sick person!" 

Blair smirked. "Why not?" he asked, all blue-eyed innocence. 

"Because it'll send her blood pressure through the roof, especially what you have me doing to you in the second paragraph!" Jim reread that one. 

"Yeah, you're right." Blair stalked over to his Sentinel lover and straddled his lap. "Guess we'd better try it out to make sure it's appropriate." 

It wasn't. 

* * *

Drabble 19 -- boyd 

With feral intensity, Jim pressed Blair into the corner. Buttons clattered to the floor, scattering to the room's four corners as Jim ripped the black and white flannel shirt from his companion's shoulders. 

"What the hell is with you, man?" Blair gasped, flattened against the wall. 

" _You've_ gotten to me, Sandburg!" Jim shouted, inches away from Blair's face. "You and your damn pheromones! 

" _Me_?" Blair protested weakly. "I can't help it if you pop a boner every time I walk by." 

"Mmmmm, Sandburg," Jim purred, running a finger the length of Blair's bared chest. "But you _can_ help." 

"Help? How?" Blair practically squeaked as his partner leaned full length against his body, the hot ridge of Jim's erection pressing against his belly. 

"You do the math, Einstein," Jim whispered seductively, slowly licking the rim of Blair's ear. One hand slipped down to cup, knead the bulge straining the fabric of Sandburg's jeans. The other gripped Blair's sable curls, tilting his head for a devastating kiss. 

* * *

Drabble 20 -- Tex 

Jim heard the muffled snorts turn into the distinctive, unbridled "heh heh" chuckles of his Guide, followed by rustling paper. 

The Sentinel poked his head into Blair's downstairs office curiously. "Whatcha got there, Chief?" he asked, nodding at the...thing...Blair was holding. 

Blair snickered and handed the doll to Jim. "It's a Tinky Winky doll." 

Jim eyed the purple creature suspiciously. "Is that anything like a Betsy Wetsy?" He examined the doll for holes that might unexpectedly leak onto his clean, pressed shirt. 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Where have you been, man? Tinky Winky is the cartoon character Jerry Falwell accuses of being gay." 

Jim's mouth dropped open. "Gay? A _gay_ cartoon character?" He looked into TW's face. "I think there's some projection going on down Falwell way, don't you?" He frowned. "Hey, isn't Falwell the nut who claimed God would call him home if people didn't pay him?" 

Blair shook his head. "That was Oral Roberts. You're getting your nuts mixed up, Jim." He snorted again. "Mixed nuts, that's a pretty good description of the lot." 

Jim broke out in the lopsided grin that never failed to turn Blair's knees to jelly. Or to Astroglide, depending on how dirty you liked your comparisons. " _Oral_ Roberts?" he grinned, sliding up to Blair. "And there's nothing mixed about my nuts." 

"I've verified that visually and tactilely," Blair affirmed, pushing Jim away. "Down, Killer. I have to get this wrapped." He retrieved the doll from Jim's hands and started wrapping it. 

"Wrapped for what?" Jim slipped behind his lover and started to nibble on his ear. 

"A bunch of us at the U decided that fighting a battle of wits with Falwell was unsportsmanlike since we have the advantage, so instead we all went out and bought Tinky Winky dolls to send to poor children." 

Jim nuzzled Blair's ear. "I have a Tinky Winky you can wrap," he whispered seductively. 

Blair abandoned the wrapping abruptly. "Baby, that's one Tinky Winky I _never_ wanna wrap!" 

* * *

Drabble 21 -- Ismaro 

Jim talked incessantly, his face whiter than the bandage on Blair's forehead where it had been creased by a stray bullet yesterday: the coma mimicked death. 

". . . and we'll walk on the beach. I'll harness the moon for you. You'll turn it around so nobody can see us, then turn it back to show how much we're in love. . ." 

Wait! Blair's vitals were normal. Jim realized they had been for a while. 

"You little . . . You're awake!" He poked at a rib. 

Cobalt eyes laughed at him. "Uh-huh. You sure talk pretty, Jim." 

Jim sagged with relief. "Sandburg, you are so dead!" 

* * *

End The Get-Well Drabble File. 

 


End file.
